Heureux ensemble
by Selemba
Summary: Il l'aimait. Elle l'aimait. Et Elle, Elle n'avait plus d'importance. Elle ne pourrait plus les empêcher de vivre heureux." Pansy rend une visite à son fiancé qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis 6 ans. Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il soit séparé depuis si longtemps ?


**Résumé :** "Il l'aimait. Elle l'aimait. Et Elle, Elle n'avait plus d'importance. Elle ne pourrait plus les empêcher de vivre heureux." Pansy rend une visite à son fiancé qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis 6 ans. Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il soit séparé depuis si longtemps ?

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont de JK Rowlings, la correction est effectué par ma cousine (merci ma Marion !) et l'idée de cette histoire un peu bizarre est de moi !

**Le mot de l'auteur :** Sachez le, je suis un peu déçu de cet OS. Mais j'espère quand même que vous allez aimé parce que j'adore l'intrigue ! Bonn lecture à tous, et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Selemba

**

* * *

**

Heureux Ensemble.

Noir.

Le crayon finissait de tracer les contours de ses yeux. Ses doigts ne tremblaient pas. Les traits étaient sûr, sa main calme et paisible. Du bout de l'eye liner, elle rectifia le dernier trait et recula pour mieux s'observer. Elle avait dessiné un superbe motif noir autour de ses yeux. Le noir de la mort, du deuil et de la folie. Mais elle savait que ce noir là était le noir de l'espoir, le noir de l'amour, le noir de la vie.

Elle sortit un tube de son sac et, lentement, précautionneusement, appliqua le rouge écarlate sur ses lèvres pâles. Faire attention, ne pas dépasser, suivre strictement le dessin de sa bouche. Tout cela n'était plus qu'un automatisme pour elle. Mais elle s'y appliquait. Ce devait être parfait.

Le rouge illumina son visage aussi blanc que celui d'une statue de marbre. Le blanc des Parkinson. Dans le miroir qui lui faisait face, elle remarqua une petite tache sur sa joue. D'un pourpre si foncé qu'elle paraissait noire, une goutte s'était détachée de sa blessure et avait séché sur sa joue, laissant un chemin de sang derrière elle. Rouge sur blanc. Pansy la fit disparaître de la paume de la main et camoufla la coupure à l'aide d'une poudre blanche. On ne discernait plus qu'une ombre sur sa peau blafarde.

Elle fit un pas en arrière et, satisfaite de son œuvre, Pansy entreprit de se recoiffer. Quelques mèches de sa superbe chevelure noire étaient emmêlées et semblaient se rebeller contre la perfection qu'incarnait la jeune femme. Elles ne résistèrent pas longtemps. Bientôt, le satin noir de ses cheveux retomba sur ses épaules nues, alignés au centimètre près.

Pansy se contempla dans le grand miroir. Face à elle, une jeune femme de 26 ans à la mince silhouette emprisonnée dans une robe noire à fines bretelles. Elle n'avait plus rien de la petite fille au visage quelconque qu'elle était à Poudlard. Elle était maintenant la digne descendante des Parkinson. Une sang-pur par excellence. C'était une beauté. Sculpturale et glaçante mais une beauté. Peut-être était-ce cela qui l'avait fait fuir, cette froideur qu'elle dégageait même en souriant.

Elle, Elle était toujours si… joyeuse ! S'en était même dérangeant. Elle riait pour tout et un sourire de bonheur ne quittait jamais son visage. Cela ne se faisait pas. On ne montre pas son bonheur aux autres.

Lorsque Pansy était arrivée, elle L'avait entendu rire, de ce rire qu'il aimait tant. De ce rire qu'elle détestait si fort. Cela n'avait que renforcer sa détermination. Rire comme cela était trop malsain.

L'horloge sonna neuf coups. Pansy sursauta et sortit de ses pensées. Il ne devait pas tarder à rentrer. Ses grands yeux vert cernés de noir se posèrent sur le reflet de sa main gauche. A son annulaire, un sublime anneau d'argent sur lequel s'enroulait un dragon autour d'une coupe d'or. Le Graal. L'emblème des Parkinson, le pouvoir absolu, la vie éternelle. Ce dragon, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle rêvait qu'il retrouve sa puissance d'antan. Qu'il redevienne son dragon.

Cet anneau. Le symbole de sa grandeur passé. Le seul bijou qu'elle n'avait pas vendu. Celui qu'elle ne vendrait jamais, même le ventre déchiré par la faim. Le signe de leur attachement. Malgré sa trahison, elle n'avait pu s'en débarrasser. Elle savait qu'il reviendrait. C'était pour cela qu'elle gardait le sien, contre son cœur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit près à le reprendre.

Il allait bientôt arriver, elle devait être prête. Un dernier coup d'œil à son visage la rassura. Elle était parfaite. Mais serait-ce suffisant pour lui ? Un terrible instant, le doute s'installa en elle. Elle le chassa d'un rapide mouvement de tête. Il l'aimait. Elle l'aimait. Et Elle, Elle n'avait plus d'importance. Elle ne pourrait plus les empêcher de vivre heureux.

Tout était prêt.

Pansy quitta la grande chambre silencieuse pour l'attendre dans l'entrée. Séquelle de l'éducation pour la moins incomplète dispensée par ses parents, elle referma la lourde porte sans éteindre la lumière. Sur le superbe tapis aux couleurs un peu passées, le cadavre finissait de se vider de son sang.

* * *

Il fit un signe de la main à l'homme qui l'avait raccompagné en transplanage d'escorte et s'éloigna sans regarder celui-ci se dématérialiser dans la nuit. Il se dirigea vers une maison toute simple sans faire attention à la lumière qui brillait au premier étage. Il poussa la porte d'une main sans prendre garde au silence qui régnait.

Alors qu'il tendait la main vers l'interrupteur, les lumières s'allumèrent. En face de lui, debout près de la porte du salon, celle qui venait d'actionner les lampes le regardait en souriant. Il fut si surpris qu'un bref instant, il ne sut pas quoi dire. Une fraction de seconde que Pansy mit à profit :

- Bonjour Drago ! Je me suis permis d'entrer, la porte était ouverte. Comment vas-tu ?

Toutes les questions qu'il s'apprêtait à poser, principalement pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait chez lui à 21h00 alors qu'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis 6 ans se bloquèrent dans sa bouche.

- Je vais…bien, merci. Et toi ? Que deviens-tu ?

Stupéfait, il essayait vaguement de rassembler ses idées mais la superbe femme en robe noire qui lui faisait face ne lui facilitait pas la tache. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là, et encore moins pourquoi il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle devenait.

- Oh, tu sais, je vais, je viens… Sans baguette, la vie n'est pas aussi simple. Et puis le ministère n'accepte pas vraiment les anciens mangemorts. Enfin, ça tu dois t'en douter !

- En fait, pas vraiment… répondit-il sans vraiment y réfléchir. J'ai gardé un statut tout à fait convenable puisque j'ai servi d'espion pendant quelques temps. Et même sans baguette, j'arrive à me débrouiller.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit tant de fois, lorsqu'on la lui avait brisée pour « participation active à un mouvement de magie noire », il avait réussi à trouver un métier qui ne nécessitait pas de baguette et continuait à se considérer comme un sorcier.

- Ah oui, reprit-elle, je me souviens de cette ridicule histoire de double-jeu. Enfin, l'essentiel, c'est que tu ais toujours une belle vie ! On va s'asseoir dans ton salon ?

Et sans l'attendre, Pansy entra dans le grand salon et s'assit sur le bord du canapé. Abasourdi, Drago la suivit, le mot « ridicule » tournant encore dans son esprit. Mais lorsqu'il se fut installé dans un confortable fauteuil de chintz, il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa phrase et de mettre au clair ce qui s'était passé pendant la guerre, il y a 6 ans.

- C'est drôle, j'ai revu Blaise il y a quelques jours, et c'est impressionnant comme tu as bien vieilli par rapport à lui ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix enjouée. Je te jure, on dirait qu'il a 40 ans ! Il faut dire que la cavale ne favorise pas l'apparence !

- Ah ? Blaise est encore en fuite ?

Absent, il contemplait Pansy. Elle était plus belle encore que dans son souvenir. Mais si inquiétante ! Elle dégageait une aura de noirceur et il eut peur tout d'un coup. Peur de ce qu'elle était devenue. Ou de ce qu'elle avait toujours été.

- Au fait…

Il se tut, ne sachant comment poser sa question. Voyant son trouble, la jeune femme sortit un paquet de cigarettes de son sac et lui en tendit une.

- Tu as vu, je n'ai pas oublié ! Tes préférées !

Et quand il fit un signe du doigt comme pour l'encourager à en prendre une, elle déclara, une fossette creusant son sourire :

- Mais non, tu sais bien que je ne fume pas !

Nerveux, Drago l'alluma avec un briquet d'émail que Pansy lui tendit. Se renfonçant dans son fauteuil, il regarda la cigarette rougeoyer et une mince fumerole se dessiner. Aspirant fort, il ferma les yeux et laissa la fumée envahir ses poumons. Il avait oublié quel bonheur c'était de pouvoir s'empoisonner volontairement.

Rouvrant les yeux, il la regarda. Pansy se taisait, attendant patiemment qu'il ait pris sa dose de nicotine et que ses idées soient plus claires. D'une voix ferme, il lui posa la question qui le tourmentait depuis qu'il avait reconnu en elle la femme qu'elle était il y a 6 ans.

- Alors ils t'ont laissé sortir ?

Un bref instant, un souvenir sembla s'installer entre eux. Le regard de Pansy se voila, celui de Drago se durcit. L'image d'une femme sans vie, hurlant à la mort, les joues baignées de larmes, le corps tordu en un appel à l'aide se matérialisa au milieu du salon.

La blancheur… Partout. Les blouses blanches, les murs blancs, les visages blancs, les rêves blancs… Tout cela attaqua Pansy de face. Et ce désespoir, au fond d'elle, ce sentiment de rejet, ces yeux qui la regardait, ce mélange de pitié et de haine, là où il ne devrait y avoir que l'amour et l'admiration… Mais l'outrage des mots qu'il avait prononcé ce jour là s'était effacé.

Un nouveau sourire éclatant fit disparaître toute ombre du salon. Pansy était de nouveau là, belle, présente, sûr d'elle.

- Oui, ils ont compris que c'était une erreur. Je ne suis pas restée longtemps là-bas. Bien sûr, le balafré et toute sa clique ont essayé de m'enfermer à Azkaban, ou au moins de me maintenir là-bas mais les guérisseurs m'avaient déjà laissé sortir et j'ai pu leur échapper.

Après un bref silence, elle reprit, de cette même voix si fausse, cette voix que la guerre, l'échec, l'emprisonnement, les procès et la fuite n'avaient jamais changée.

- Enfin bon, je me suis cachée quelques temps et quand j'ai eu fini de créer la nouvelle Pansy, je suis venue te voir ! Même là-bas, ils ont du m'oublier !

Là-bas. Toute cette histoire avait enchanté la presse sorcière. Bien sûr, le fait qu'y soient mêlés une mangemort, un espion pour le compte de l'ordre, un héritage et le nouveau gouvernement n'y était pas pour rien.

Là-bas. Cet institut que peu de gens connaissait. Cet institut dont on ne parlait pas. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un asile de fou. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que toute cette maudite histoire de pureté de sang, de mariage arrangé et de bienséance puisse aller si loin. Si loin…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la douce voix de Pansy, comme un appel du passé :

- Alors, quand partons-nous ?

Le sens de ses mots mit quelque temps à percer le voile qui entourait l'esprit de Drago depuis la réapparition de son ancienne fiancée. Puis tout fut clair.

- Partir ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je parte ?

- Voyons Drago ! s'exclama Pansy, tu ne penses quand même pas que nous allons pouvoir rester ici ? C'est vrai, tu as une maison très belle, même s'il me semble que ton père déplorerait le manque de vert et argent. Enfin, là n'est pas la question : il est tout bonnement impossible que nous restions ici. Je suis recherchée par tous les aurors d'Angleterre !

Comme si tout cela était évident, elle se leva sans prendre garde à l'air stupéfait de Drago et se dirigea vers l'une des étagères du salon.

- Je pense que nous devrions éviter de vendre toutes ces choses : notre trace serait trop facilement retrouvable. Il vaut mieux laisser la maison en l'état. Ne t'inquiète pas pour notre confort de vivre, j'ai de l'argent disponible. Mais peut-être devrions-nous quand même prendre avec nous ces deux superbes vases que Narcissa t'avait offerts ? Ils iraient parfaitement dans notre chambre, tu n'es pas d'accord chéri ? Où sont-ils d'ailleurs ?

Ce fut à ce moment que Drago explosa. Et que la fragile couche de cire qui recouvrait le passé vola en éclat.

- Mes parents sont morts tu m'entends ! Mort ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler ni de Lucius et de sa trop grande lâcheté, ni de Narcissa et de sa froideur, ni de Serpentard, ni des vases qu'elle m'avait offerts. Tout ça est fini, tu comprends ? Fini ! Ils n'existent plus ! Le passé est définitivement mort ! J'ai une vie maintenant ! Une vie où les mangemorts n'ont pas leur place, ou les Malefoy, quels qu'ils soient, n'existent plus !

Effrayée, Pansy se retourna, la pâleur de son visage s'accentuant. Ses grands yeux noirs ne semblaient pas comprendre, ne voulaient pas comprendre.

- Calme-toi, chéri, …

- Ne m'appelle pas « chéri » ! l'interrompit-il ! Je ne suis pas ton chéri, tu m'entends !

Il s'était levé et s'était rapproché dangereusement de la jeune femme. Le rapport de force avait changé. Une lueur malsaine brillait au fond de ses yeux gris. Terrifiée, semblant se recroqueviller sur elle même, Pansy demanda, d'une voix incertaine :

- Mais… tu ne vas pas partir avec moi ? Tu… Enfin, on s'aime, on doit vivre heureux ensemble !

Subitement, Drago se calma. Comme une évidence, tout se mit en place.

- C'est impossible Pansy. Tu va repartir, seule. Et je te demande de ne plus revenir. Je suis marié et je ne veux pas qu'elle te rencontre. Reste en dehors de nos vies.

Sur ces mots, Pansy se redressa et un air de soulagement apparu sur son beau visage. Ce n'était que ça ! Elle avait eu peur, si peur à un moment. Mais elle avait compris, ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, il ne savait simplement pas qu'elle l'avait débarrassé de ses liens. Se voulant rassurante, elle reprit la parole, son sourire de suffisance réapparaissant :

- Ne t'en fait pas pour Elle, je m'en suis occupée. Elle ne nous empêchera plus de vivre heureux. Ensemble.

Drago recula, le visage défiguré par la peur. Les yeux fixés sur Pansy, il trébucha plusieurs fois. Lentement, il comprenait. Et la peur prit totalement possession de son esprit. Il se retourna vivement et couru vers le hall somptueux. La jeune femme entendit les marches craquer sous sa course, la porte s'ouvrir et un cri terrifiant résonner dans la maison.

Un cri de joie, se reprit-elle. Forcément.

Calmement, elle prit la direction de la chambre où elle était sûre de le trouver. Dignement. Comme toute fille de bonne famille. On ne courre que quand la raison est vitale. Et encore, il faut savoir le faire avec grâce. Pourquoi Drago avait-il couru ?

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la grande porte, il lui sembla entendre des sanglots. Mais elle devait se tromper. Pourquoi Drago pleurerait-il ? Elle entra. Il pleurait. Entourant de ses bras le corps de sa femme, murmurant Son nom, comme une litanie, il pleurait. A gros bouillon. Comme s'il n'allait jamais s'arrêter. Comme si Sa mort avait une quelconque importance. L'éducation de Pansy ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Elle l'aimait. Follement. Jusqu'à tuer pour lui. Mais certainement pas jusqu'à le laisser pleurer.

- Allons, Drago, reprend-toi ! Un Malefoy ne pleure pas !

Relevant la tête, à travers ses larmes, il crut voir un ange du passé. Ce passé auquel il avait cru échapper, cette vie de laquelle il avait pensé s'évader. Mais qui avait fini par le rattraper aujourd'hui et détruire tout ce qu'il avait pu reconstruire. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Pas même ce qu'il disait. On n'échappe pas à son destin.

- Je ne suis pas un Malefoy.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était tellement important pour lui de dire ça. Qu'elle comprenne. Enfin. Il tenait entre ses bras celle qu'il aimait. Face à lui, celle qui avait détruit sa vie. Mais plus rien ne comptait hormis le fait qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'était plus un Malefoy.

- J'ai trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai servi d'agent-double pendant 6 mois. Je l'ai livré à l'Ordre, j'ai livré ma famille, j'ai livré tous mes amis. Je t'ai livré, toi. J'ai renié mon nom, toute mon histoire, ce futur tout tracé qui m'était offert. Je l'ai refusé.

Pansy s'agenouilla à ses côté, un air de compréhension, sur le visage.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te pardonne, ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement, je sais que tu le regrettes. Mais oublie tout ça, le plus important, c'est nous. Ensemble.

Un gémissement de bête blessé lui échappa. Cette histoire ne finirait-elle donc jamais ? Les erreurs de leurs aînés continueraient-elle à brûler leur vie ? Voldemort avait-il eu conscience qu'en méprisant les plus jeunes, il risquait un jour de voir l'un d'eux le trahir ? Lucius et Narcissa avaient-ils eu conscience qu'en refusant leur amour à Drago, ils feraient de lui un renégat ? Mr Parkinson avait-il conscience qu'en nouant la vie de sa fille à celle de l'héritier Malefoy, il la condamnait à la folie, à l'asile et à la défaite ?

La victoire de l'Ordre du Phénix avait changé la vie de tant de gens ! Mais quelques uns s'étaient attachés à leur vie passée. Plutôt vivre dans le passé, même si ce passé n'existe plus, que ne pas vivre du tout.

Pansy n'avait que trois choses dans la vie : son maître, sa famille et son fiancé. Son maître était défait, sa famille était morte, ne restait que son fiancé. Quand elle était venue le voir après avoir perdu la guerre, il y a 6 ans, elle refusa de croire qu'il ne souhaitait pas l'épouser. Drago avait du la faire interner pour s'en protéger.

Mais il y a quelques jours, Pansy avait refait surface. Tous les journaux ne parlaient plus que de son évasion. Les guérisseurs n'avaient pas vu qu'elle ne prenait plus ses médicaments et qu'elle regagnait des forces. Et quand ils avaient compris, c'était trop tard. Mais jamais Drago n'aurait imaginé qu'elle reviendrait le voir. Pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Et pourtant. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris. Il pensait qu'elle n'était plus un danger, qu'elle mentait sur ses six ans d'internement pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il aurait du voir venir les choses. Pour le récupérer, elle avait tué ce à quoi il tenait le plus au monde.

Elle était si belle, sa femme, si jeune ! Sa blonde chevelure formait comme une couronne d'or autour de sa tête pâle, sa bouche était un constant appel au rire. Tout était parfait chez elle. Même la balle qui avait ouvert sa poitrine en une large blessure ne parvenait pas à lui enlever cette beauté si vivante chez elle.

Étrangement, la seule pensée qui passa dans son esprit fut l'ironie que représentait cette mort : Pansy, fière mangemort, avait dû tuer son ennemie à l'aide d'un engin moldu puisqu'elle n'avait plus de baguette. Le seul moyen de ne pas devenir fou. Oublier qu'il s'agissait du corps de la femme qu'il aimait, se concentrer sur cette pensée stupide. En faire un mur qui le tenait éloigné de la folie.

D'une voix calme, si calme qu'elle n'en paraissait que plus vraie, il s'expliqua :

- Pansy, jamais je ne vivrais heureux avec toi. Jamais. Heureux ensemble, ça n'existera pas. Tu comprends bien ? Je suis resté trop longtemps avec toi par obligation. Je ne t'ai pas choisi, nos fiançailles n'étaient qu'un immense coup monté. Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'aimerais jamais, je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Tu comprends ! Jamais !

La colère apparaissait petit à petit. Lentement, il prenait conscience de ce qui arrivait, de ce qui s'était passé. Il lui semblait qu'une histoire se déroulait autour de lui, sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'était qu'un personnage, soumis à des forces qu'il ne pouvait pas vaincre. Les erreurs du passé brisaient toujours des vies. Qu'y pouvait-il ?

Le visage attristé de Pansy ne lui faisait rien. En échange de tout ce qu'elle lui avait donné, il l'avait respecté, lui avait caché le visage de la vérité. Mais la vérité revenait avec la mort de sa femme.

- Tous les cadeaux que j'ai pu te faire, tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, tout ce que tu as pu penser de moi était faux ! cria-t-il. Ce n'était pas moi. Je ne t'aime pas, je n'aime pas ta beauté glaciale, je n'aime pas ton port de riche héritière, je n'aime pas tes yeux de tueuse, je n'aime rien de ce que tu es ! Ce que tu cherches en moi, je l'avais trouvé en elle ! Mais tu l'as tué ! Tu l'as tué !

Le regard fou, criant, hurlant sa haine, il ressemblait à Pansy le jour où ces hommes en blouses blanches l'avaient séparé de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais cela, il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Son regard tomba sur la baguette de sa femme, parterre. Il se dit d'abord qu'elle avait du la lâcher en tombant. Puis ensuite qu'elle n'avait peut-être même pas eu le temps de l'utiliser.

Il n'avait plus le temps de penser. Ses doigts se refermèrent d'eux-même sur la fine baguette de bois. 6 ans qu'il n'avait pas connu ça. Aucune importance.

Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de faire souffrir la femme qui était en face d'elle autant qu'il souffrait. Puis la tuer, comme elle l'avait tué.

En un bond, il fut debout, se précipitant vers Pansy qui avait reculé depuis qu'il criait. Elle était comme ça Pansy, elle savait aimer à distance et se protéger quand c'était nécessaire.

Sur ces lèvres, le sort de douleur qu'il avait prononcé tant de fois.

Dans ses yeux, une envie de meurtre.

Un son. Bref. Comme un coup de tonnerre. Suivi de deux autres, plus rapprochés. Une étrange sensation d'air dans son ventre. Ses yeux qui s'écarquillent. Puis la douleur, intenable, invivable, comme un feu qui le consumait entièrement.

Il tomba.

Pansy lâcha son revolver. Dans ses yeux, une tristesse sans nom. Elle n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir tiré. Elle n'avait même pas conscience qu'il mourrait.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Avec toute la dignité d'une Parkinson.

- Je sais que tu mens. Ça ne fait rien si tu n'es pas près. Je reviendrais. Mais nos cœurs ne peuvent mentir. On s'aime et on vivra heureux. Ensemble. Bientôt.

Drago sentait la moquette sous lui, douce et moelleuse. Il se souvint du jour où il l'avait acheté. Avec elle. C'était une belle journée, le ciel était bleu et elle sentait la lavande. Puis ce souvenir s'évanoui. La douleur n'était plus là depuis longtemps déjà.

Depuis combien de temps était-il étendu là ? Des jours, quelques secondes ? Il ne savait plus très bien. Était-ce vraiment important ? Pansy parlait, il l'écoutait.

- Tiens mon cœur, tu te souviens de ça ?

Il pouvait la voir penchée sur elle. Elle sortit de sa robe une fine chaîne d'argent qu'elle brisa. Y était accroché un anneau. Il ne pouvait pas très bien en voir les détails, mais il semblait vieux. Appartenant à une autre vie. Il se souvint d'une autre bague, noire celle-ci. Cet anneau que Dumbledore avait autour du doigt avant qu'il ne meurt. Par sa faute. Puis ce souvenir disparu.

Pansy parlait encore et encore. Qu'avait-elle à dire en ce moment où les mots s'effaçaient peu à peu de sa mémoire ?

- Je te le mets au doigt. Comme ça, c'est comme si je restais toujours avec toi.

Bien sûr, il se souvenait. L'anneau de leurs fiançailles. Il vit qu'elle levait sa main pour passer la fine bague d'argent à son annulaire mais il ne sentait pas le métal sur sa peau. La moquette avait disparu aussi. Il était plongé dans un nuage de coton.

- On s'aime tellement toi et moi ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! Tu verras, comme notre maison sera belle ! Et nos enfants !

Il ne pouvait plus rien dire mais l'envie de rire adoucissait ses derniers moments. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris. Et puis quelle importance d'ailleurs ? Elle l'avait tué. Certes, il aurait aimé vivre plus longtemps. Mais quand la mort est là, à quoi cela sert-il de s'y opposer ? Il espérait juste ne pas être enterré dans le caveau familial. L'idée de reposer à côté des froides images de Lucius et Narcissa l'horrifia.

- Je vais devoir y aller mon amour, je ne peux pas rester là, si on me trouvait ici, on m'accuserait de l'avoir tuée. Mais ils ne comprennent pas. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre pourquoi il fallait qu'Elle meure à tout prix.

Drago repensait à sa femme. Si belle. C'était avec elle qu'il voulait reposer. A ses côtés. C'était été une bonne épouse. Pas d'amour fou, de passion inégalable non. Mais un amour qui le rendait heureux. Il n'aurait de toute manière pas le temps de disparaître. Dans un dernier effort, il réussi à articuler son nom, comme pour la remercier de l'avoir épousée, lui, un ancien mangemort. Pour la remercier d'avoir cru en lui.

Pansy sourit, elle venait d'entendre un faible son. Aucun doute, il venait de prononcer son nom. Il l'aimait toujours elle le savait. Quand elle reviendrait, il partirait avec elle. Pas de doute.

- Comme je t'aime, si tu savais ! Nous seront le plus beau couple au monde ! On s'aimera toujours, on s'aimera si fort !

Drago voyait les lèvres de Pansy bouger mais il n'entendait plus ce qu'elle disait. Un monde silencieux venait de se créer. Il la vit se pencher vers lui, déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres tachées de sang, et se relever gracieusement.

En cet instant, il cru voir un ange noir. Elle était si belle, si lointaine ! Un ange mortel. Se consumant d'un amour à jamais inexistant.

Elle s'éloigna, sans se retourner, sa robe noire caressant le bas de ses jambes, son sac à la main. On aurait pu croire qu'elle sortait d'une soirée mondaine.

Les derniers souvenirs de Drago se mélangeait, il perdait conscience, sa vue se brouillait. Il comprit que son esprit s'en allait. C'était ça mourir ?

Les chaussures de Pansy qui s'éloignaient, le tapis aux couleurs passées, la grande porte, et puis cette robe, cette robe qui se balançait en suivant un mouvement, une marche inaltérable. Hypnotisante.

Noir.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment s'était ? Raté ou pas ? Petite review ?**


End file.
